A known type of non-rotating ski-rope bobbin provides for vertical-axis manual winding-up of the rope, and for over-edge rope paying-out by hinging the bobbin to a deck-attached support so that it can be swung into a rearwardly facing horizontal-axis position. But it has been found that with such a construction the paying-out is unreliable unless the angle between the boat's course and the rope being paid-out is held within a relatively narrow range.
It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a non-rotating ski-rope bobbin in which the rope paying-out is reliable over a wide-angle range. It is a further object to provide such a bobbin in which its axis can conveniently remain vertical for both winding-up and paying-out the ski-rope. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.